The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a multicycle hydraulic control valve.
Various schemes and methods have been proposed for controlling actuation of well tools. Typically, these either require complex downhole plumbing, manipulation of downhole pressures in predefined patterns, use of seals which open while differential pressure exists across the seals (thereby damaging the seals due to erosion at high flow rates, tearing of the seals, etc.), or a combination of these. In particular, where seals are opened while differential pressure exists across the seals, only a limited number of actuation cycles may be accomplished before the seals begin to leak and prevent further controlled actuation of the well tool.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of well tool actuation and control. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide such improvements.